


I'm Going To College

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, College, College Student Adam Parrish, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam has something to announce his friends. Something important.Oneshot/drabble





	I'm Going To College

"Hey guys," Adam bent his tall frame through the door of Monmouth. Somehow over the years it seemed like he'd managed to get even taller. Still lanky, still freckled--on his cheeks, his shoulders, his hands. It was nice. "I have something important to say." He didn't wait very long to make sure they were listening before he continued: "I got into college."

"I am just..." Gansey sniffled. "I am so proud. You've worked so hard and just..." he smiled, and it was a watery smile. Gansey was a little bit dramatic sometimes, without even meaning to, but it was because he meant well. "I love you, Adam Parrish."

Blue rushed up and hugged him. Adam blinked and looked down at her. They were friends. They'd dated, and it hadn't ended like how they'd liked, but it was okay now. A moment later he hugged her back. He didn't hesitate. 

"Congrats!" she pulled away, beaming. "You deserve this so much." 

Noah was there. He wasn't strong at all, but he managed to clap Adam on the shoulder. It was nice.

"...wow." Everyone turned and looked at Ronan, who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "Fancy man going to a fancy college, huh?"

"Ronan."

"...too fancy to eat my mac n cheese." he was pouting. 

But this was special too, particularly Ronan. He and Adam were dating. And he knew he was proud of him too. 


End file.
